


Family Time

by Crowleys_Girl



Category: Lucifer (TV), Lucifer (TV) RPF
Genre: Cute, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Dinner, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Fluff, Ice Cream, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_Girl/pseuds/Crowleys_Girl
Summary: Sometime after the fourth season, or in an alternate reality where everything is okay, Chloe finally thinks it's time for Lucifer to be part of the family. He reveals his true face to Trixie and she has an unexpected reaction.I needed some good ol' family cuteness after the depressing season four finale.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	Family Time

"Monkey?" Chloe called out as she and Lucifer entered the house.

"I'm here!" She exclaims happily running out of her bedroom.

She runs to hug her mom, and soon after she gives Lucifer a tight hug quietly telling him how much she had missed him.

"Are you better now?" She asks tentatively. 

Lucifer gives a small laugh. "I suppose I am." He gives her a container containing a slice of chocolate cake.

"That's good." She replied happily skipping to put the cake on the kitchen counter. "That means mommy cured you!"

"I suppose she did, didn't she?" He gave a loving kiss to Charlie's forehead.

They all got busy making dinner, laughing about funny stories and sneaking taste tests here and there. Finally all the food was ready and they began eating. It was quiet as they enjoyed the warm food when Trixie asked "Lucifer, where did you go? And why did it take you so long to come back?"

Lucifer gave a weary eye to the detective but she just gave a reassuring nod.

"Well, I-I went home, and-"

"But I thought Los Angeles was your home?" Trixie interjected. 

"Well yes, it is, but I erm, I had to uh visit my dad, and I uh, I had to deal with some people and stuff." He stuttered out.

"What kinda people? Were they bad guys like the ones mommy catches?"

"Well, I had to erm deal with some- with some cousins of sorts, and some bad people. Yeah, like the ones the detect- I mean, your mom and I catch here in LA."

The answer seemed to be sufficient as the girl nodded with satisfaction and reached to scoop more pasta onto her plate.

Lucifer slowly inched his hand closer to Chloe's gently tangling his hand with hers. "Are you alright?" She mouthed. He nodded.

"Mommy missed you." Trixie blurted out oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Oh, I'm sure she did."

"But she was so sad, she kept telling me she didn't know if you were coming back." She admitted sadly.

"Oh, well, I'm back now, and I will never leave her nor you, ever again." He reassured her looping an arm around Chloe, hugging her to his side.

"So does that mean you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend." Trixie taunted.

"Yeah, I guess that does." Chloe finally answered as she went to put her dishes away.

"That's good, 'cause I like you Lucifer. You're a cool person." Trixie said with her mouth full of noodles.

"Monkey, what did I tell you about eating with your mouth full?" She said sternly. 

Trixie mumbled an apology and Lucifer got up to put his own dishes away. He kissed Chloe's temple as he leant down to put his dishes in the dishwasher. "I could get used to this." He murmured and she gave him an amused smile.

Lucifer opened the freezer to get tye ice cream, chocolate sauce and sprinkles. "Who's up for dessert!" He exclaimed, turning around with his arms full.

"Me!" Trixie exclaimed excitedly. 

As they all enjoyed their desserts Chloe broke the silence. "So monkey, Lucifer- Lucifer has something to show you. It might scare you at first, but I think it's important that you know 'cause it's part of him and if he's going to be a part of this family he deserves to be completely loved okay monkey?"

"Okay."

"I just want you to know that Lucifer is still the super awesome and cool guy you know, he just might look different."

"Okay?"

Chloe gave a nod to Lucifer and his face transformed to reveal his devil face.

Trixie sat at the other side of the table with her mouth agape, as she dropped her spoon.

"Monkey?"

She blinked then observed Lucifer intently. She got up and circled him curiously.

"Monkey, how are you doing?"

She stood in front of Lucifer and said "Wow, you need a face mask pronto."

Chloe and Lucifer both burst out laughing as Trixie ran to retrieve one from the bathroom.

When she returned she had three in her hands and gave one to Chloe and Lucifer.

"Don't get me wrong" she began "you're still pretty cool, maybe even cooler, but you look so old that way."

"I mean I am considerably old." He agreed.

Chloe just laughed as she peeled the face mask and began patting it onto her face.

Once Trixie's was on, she went over to help Lucifer.

"Thank you, offspring."

"Lucifer!" Chloe tutted as she slapped him gently on the arm.

"I mean Trixie! Thank you Trixie." He corrected himself.

"That's okay mom, it's kind of funny when Lucifer calls me that."

Chloe gave Lucifer a stern look and he shrugged.

"Maze showed me her face too." Trixie admitted. 

"Really now?" Lucifer said slyly.

"Yep."

"Who looks better."

Trixie looked warily at Lucifer. "Maze."

Lucifer gasped and feigned being shot in the heart. Chloe just shook her head in disbelief at his childish antics.

"I mean wait! Maze looks pretty and you look cool so, you both look good." She attempted to take back her earlier comment.

"Okay, I'll take that." He chuckled.

Trixie hugged Lucifer and gave him a kiss to the cheek. "You're gonna be a great dad." She smiled, leaving both Chloe and Lucifer stunned.


End file.
